Soundtrack
by Ziza-chan
Summary: Certas canções sempre nos remetem a alguma época de nossas vidas. Um momento especial, ou até mesmo aquele que gostaríamos de esquecer. Coleção de one-shots baseada em músicas que marcaram o casal mais inusual de Naruto. [SS] – [Universo Naruto]


_**Soundtrack**_

 _._

 _._

 _Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

 _And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

 _I want this to last_

 _Need you by my side_

CASCADA – _**Every time we touch**_

Sakura acordava todos os dias com a sensação de que estava sonhando, que permanecia em um sono profundo. Um sono cheio de sentimentos bons, ternos e que faziam seu coração se aquecer. No entanto, minutos depois se dava conta de que não, essa era realmente sua realidade. Realidade que desejou durante muitos anos e que finalmente se concretizou.

Sasuke estava de volta à Konoha.

E sim, graças aos céus a Grande Guerra havia chego ao seu fim.

Quantas perdas a Vila da Folha teve, os pais de Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji deram suas vidas em prol daqueles que lutavam contra as maldades de Madara e que, posteriormente, descobriram ser uma marionete de Kaguya. Assim como Neji, que acreditava cumprir seu destino ao proteger sua prima, Hinata.

Entendia que mesmo que houvesse tantas mortes, elas não foram em vão. Finalmente o mundo ninja estava em paz e ela estava acompanhada da presença de Sasuke.

Então poderia se sentir completa. Ou quase.

Não sabiam o que aconteceria com Sasuke. E apesar de todos saberem que ele e Naruto salvaram não só seu povo, mas também toda uma nação, o último Uchiha infringiu inúmeras leis durante todo o período que passou fora de Konoha e isso não poderia ser apagado. Não até que ele pagasse por seus erros.

Sakura fazia questão de ajudar Naruto e Sasuke a se recuperarem, ela ia ao quarto de ambos todos os dias com a intenção de que logo estivessem sadios e prontos para voltarem a sua rotina. Se bem que isso não seria tão fácil já que os dois haviam perdido um de seus braços na luta que travaram entre si. Mas Tsunade estava cuidando disso e tinha certeza de que sua mestra daria o melhor de si.

Ela e Sasuke conversavam mais, embora continuasse fechado ele estava se esforçando para que mantivessem um diálogo. Chegava até ser engraçado, ele que costumava ser tão calado tentando conversar com ela? Achava que o mistério era uma das características que fez com que ela se interessasse ainda mais por Sasuke, mas pensar que ele estava disposto a conhecer um pouco mais dela era tão surreal e entusiasmante.

Certo, não é como se ele fizesse tantas perguntas pessoais. Porém, Sasuke parecia estar interessado em sua vida e no que ela havia se tornado, fato que a deixava extremamente feliz, pois isso não teria acontecido em anos passados. Ou, ao menos, não de uma forma que ela pudesse perceber.

– Você parece feliz – Disse Naruto, tão contente quanto ela. – É bom ter o _teme_ de volta, não é? – Seu sorriso não cabia em si, há anos desejava reunir o antigo time sete. Os melhores amigos finalmente estavam reunidos e não havia benção melhor do que essa.

– Sim... – Respondeu tímida. – Ele parece mais aliviado, não sei. Por um momento deixei de acreditar que ele pudesse voltar pra Konoha... Pra nós.

– Ei, Sakura-chan – Olhou-a sério, com o corpo tenso. – Não diga isso, agora ele está aqui. – Seus músculos foram relaxando aos poucos até que estivessem totalmente descontraídos.

Naruto era uma das únicas pessoas, talvez a única, que tivesse a plena certeza de que Sasuke voltaria para Konoha. Até mesmo ela, que sempre o defendeu das ofensas que as pessoas costumavam lhe proferir e que guardava em seu coração a promessa de Naruto de que ele estaria de volta, teve recaídas sobre o quanto aquilo seria possível ou não.

– Acha que vai ficar tudo bem? – Perguntou à médica.

– Não sei – Sua expressão tornou-se séria assim como a de Naruto minutos antes. – Tsunade fará o possível, mas você sabe como é o conselho, eles vão fazer de tudo pra que Sasuke sofra uma punição severa. – Pensar naquilo deixava-a com náuseas. Não poderia imaginar Sasuke sendo banido de Konoha, ou até mesmo sendo preso como um pássaro em uma gaiola.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, _tô certo_ – Sakura tinha a impressão de que falava aquilo tanto para ela quanto para si. Otimismo era uma das marcas registradas de Naruto e na maioria das vezes sentia inveja dele por ser tão seguro. – Vovó Tsunade vai dar um jeito, também tem o Kakashi-sensei, então eu sei que vai. Vai sim, Sakura-chan.

– Espero que sim. – Sorriu.

Já haviam acontecido tantos milagres durante esses meses, se Sasuke fosse absolvido de seus crimes não se espantaria de todo. Mas sabia, no fundo, que as leis dos homens não eram brandas e muitas das vezes muito menos justas. A punição de Sasuke não viria a tardar, infelizmente.

– Hum, fiquei sabendo que anda recebendo uma visita especial todos os dias, isso é verdade? – Ela perguntou ao amigo.

– Visita especial? – Se fez de desentendido, um pouco ruborizado por conta do assunto em pauta. – Ah! Bem, - coçou a cabeça como uma maneira de esconder a vergonha. - Hinata tem vindo sempre, ela é muito boa comigo.

– Boa, é? Sei. – Sakura tampou as risadas que soltava com uma das mãos.

Sabia como Naruto estava se sentindo, é tão desconcertante estar perto da pessoa que faz seu mundo estremecer. Sentia isso todos os dias, pois apesar de ver Sasuke praticamente sempre, as sensações não mudavam. Seu rosto ficava vermelho, as mãos suavam e a boca secava.

– Hinata gosta muito de você, Naruto. Cuida bem dela, ok? – Sorriu.

– Darei o meu melhor. – E quando Naruto dizia que daria seu melhor, pode ter certeza que seria o seu melhor mesmo. Tinha consciência de que algo a mais surgiu em Naruto no tempo em que ele e Hinata passaram juntos durante a guerra. Ele sempre a tratou bem, mas agora tinha uma diferença. Naruto só era tapado demais pra entender, ou, somente estava criando coragem para admitir. – Vai visitar o _teme_?

– Vou assim que sair daqui. – Ela tinha a certeza de que Naruto a olhava com cautela.

– Sakura-chan, bem, você sabe como considero você e o Sasuke meus irmãos, certo? E não quero me envolver no que vocês sentem um pelo outro. Digo, não como se eu achasse isso um problema, mas porque acho que deve ser resolvido entre vocês dois. – A seriedade voltou ao olhar de Naruto. Ele sabia o quanto esse assunto era complicado para Sakura, na verdade, tudo o que envolvia Sasuke Uchiha era _complicado_.

– Eu sei, Naruto. E agradeço muito por isso, mas realmente não sei que tipo de relação nós temos. Não sei se ele gosta de mim da mesma forma que eu gosto dele, você me entende?

– Sakura-chan, - ela, que estava parada ao lado de Naruto, teve seu pulso agarrado com leveza pela mão remanescente do amigo. – tenha paciência. Sei que você já esperou muito tempo, mas tudo acontece quando deve acontecer. Sasuke sabe o que sente só que aconteceram tantas coisas nesses últimos meses... Ele precisa colocar os pensamentos no lugar, vai por mim.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e logo após despediu-se do amigo, indo em direção ao quarto de Sasuke.

Sabe, Naruto estava certo. Sasuke precisava de um tempo para colocar seus sentimentos em ordem e Sakura, querendo ou não, entendia isso. Ela lhe daria o espaço que fosse preciso, não o pressionaria, não era de seu feitio. Mas não lhe faria mal se continuassem conversando, nesse tempo todo sentiu muito falta dele e se lhe fosse negado mais algum momento sem sua companhia, pressentia que entraria em colapso.

Chegou perto da porta e, de repente, desistiu de batê-la.

Todos os dias era a mesma coisa. Sakura chegava, respirava fundo e dizia a si mesma que dessa vez bateria na porta de primeira. Mas alguma coisa a segurava, impedindo que pedisse licença para adentrar ao quarto do Uchiha.

Ela tentava, por Kami, ela tentava. Porém, estar tão perto dele fazia seu chão se abrir. Seus sentimentos amadureçam e, com eles, ela também amadureceu. Mas, por alguma razão, ela sentia-se como uma menina inexperiente e boba, como se estivesse com doze anos e ainda brigasse com Ino por conta da paixonite que ambas demonstravam sentir por ele.

Então, deu duas leves batidas na porta e ouviu um "pode entrar". Entrou tímida e logo deu de cara com Sasuke lendo algum livro que não conseguiu identificar.

– Estou atrapalhando algo? Se quiser eu pos-

– Pode ficar. – Ele a interrompeu.

Ela sentou-se na pequena poltrona que ficava no canto direito do quarto, ficaram em silêncio por alguns longos minutos até que Sakura decidiu tomar a iniciativa de puxar conversa.

– Naruto está progredindo muito. É incrível como o chakra da Kyuubi o ajuda a se recuperar mais rápido, não é?

– Sim.

Sasuke nem se deu o trabalho de olhá-la enquanto respondia, ele não parecia estar muito disposto a conversar com ela, o que a deixou um pouco confusa visto que essa era a primeira vez que o Uchiha demonstrava querer ficar sozinho.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e o clima tenso continuava no ambiente. Nenhum dos dois ousava quebrar o silêncio que estava instalado naquele quarto de hospital e, dessa forma, Sakura estava preparando-se para levantar e ir embora quando então Sasuke impediu-a.

– Sakura, por que você vem todos os dias aqui?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Por que Sasuke estava a perguntando isso agora?

– Porque...- ela não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Sasuke continuava com os olhos fixos nos de Sakura e aquilo só fazia com que ficasse ainda mais nervosa. – Porque nós somos amigos e é isso que os amigos fazem, não é? – Deu uma risada sem graça.

Amigos, hum?

– É, amigos. – Ele deu uma risada nervosa, desviando seu olhar e olhando, em seguida, para a parede branca do quarto.

Mais algum tempo passou-se sem que ninguém proferisse palavra sequer.

– O que você sente por mim, Sakura? Depois de todo mal que eu te fiz, você ainda tem _aqueles_ sentimentos?

Sakura arregalou os olhos em surpresa, uma vez mais. Incrível como Sasuke era extremista, minutos antes mal a olhava e agora despejava perguntas, uma atrás da outra, sem mais nem menos. Ele achava mesmo que poderiam ter essa conversa num quarto de hospital? Ela sabia que hora ou outra a teriam, mas não esperava que fosse num momento como esse.

Sasuke precisava descansar para que sua recuperação se desse o mais breve possível.

– Sasuke-kun, acho melhor termos essa conversa em outro momento. Por que você não descansa? Não pode se estress-

– Sakura, por favor. – Suas palavras eram firmes. – Preciso delas pra poder continuar.

" _Continuar? Mas continuar o que?"_ , pensou Sakura.

– O que te faz pensar que meus sentimentos mudaram?

– Tantas coisas. Preciso falá-las mesmo? – O maxilar estava duro, como se estivesse se martirizando pelas atrocidades que cometeu no passado. – Tentei de matar,

– Sasuke-kun...

– Te tratei mal como um bastardo filho da puta que eu fui,

– Pare...

– Subestimei tanto você quanto Naruto,

– Sasuke-kun, para! Para! – Segurou-lhe o ombro e fez com que seus olhares permanecessem alinhados. – Eu te perdoei com toda a minha alma, por que simplesmente não consegue acreditar em mim? Você possuía seus motivos e apesar de não entendê-los, eu o perdoei antes mesmo que me pedisse desculpas. Você está aqui agora, eu, Naruto e Kakashi-sensei acreditávamos que um dia estaríamos aqui, todos juntos em Konoha, novamente. E esse sonho se realizou, não posso estar mais feliz do que agora.

Ele não a respondeu.

Os dois somente continuaram se encarando como se quisessem falar algo a mais. Os sentimentos de ambos ficaram guardados durante todos esses anos sem que nenhum deles tivesse uma oportunidade para que pudessem conversar mais a fundo sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Os detalhes não negavam que Sasuke se importava com Sakura, mas a vingança tinha o consumido de tal maneira que ela realmente acreditava que não significava mais nada para ele. A forma como ele a tratou tempos antes, como chegou a quase tirar sua vida.

Mas isso deveria ficar no passado. Um passado que não deveria ser esquecido, que deveria ser levado como aprendizado para que pudessem se tornar pessoas melhores no futuro.

– Acho que preciso ir. – Ela ajeitava o jaleco como quem queria se recompor, observando como Sasuke apenas assentia com a cabeça enquanto parecia tão confuso quanto ela.

Aquilo foi muito estranho. Muito estranho mesmo. Sakura não esperava por aquilo, talvez Sasuke também não esperasse. Mas ele sempre foi muito racional e pensava em centenas de possibilidades até que pudesse realizar o que queria com perfeição.

Ela saiu o mais rápido possível do quarto de Sasuke e em seguida partiu para sua sala, fechando a porta atrás de si e encostando-se nela até que deslizasse até o chão.

Chorou, mas não de tristeza. E sim um misto de alivio e alegria.

Finalmente Sasuke estava se importando. Ele estava.

 _Na verdade ele sempre se importou, Sakura._

 _._

 _._

Ela não o visitou no dia seguinte e nem no outro.

Descobriu por uma das enfermeiras que ele perguntou por ela.

Não queria evitá-lo, mas aquela conversa tinha sido tão intensa, precisava de um momento pra si, pra pensar em tudo que havia acontecido e como se sentia depois daquilo.

– Não foi vê-lo ainda, _testuda_? – Ino perguntou enquanto remexia o copo de chá que estava tomando há pelo menos uns quinze minutos.

Sakura suspirou.

– Estou tomando coragem. – Afundou-se na cadeira.

– Eu sei que isso é tudo muito confuso e intenso pra você, Sakura. Mas você vai continuar sendo covarde ou irá falar com ele? – Ela bufou. – _Testuda_ , só você não enxerga. Vai logo agarrar esse homem, minha filha. Se você não for, pode ter certeza que tem um monte de vadiazinhas querendo procriar com o último Uchiha ai fora. – Ela riu e Sakura também não pôde segurar a risada.

Ino era especialista em tornar tudo uma piada, tornar tudo mais leve. Admirava a amiga, ela havia perdido seu pai, mas não deixou que isso lhe afetasse negativamente. No enterro daqueles que perderam sua vida na Guerra Ninja, surpreendeu-se ao ver que sua amiga mais consolava os amigos do que chorava por seu próprio pai. Naruto, que saiu do hospital apenas para a ocasião, também se impressionou com a força da colega e comentou com Sakura assim que teve oportunidade.

– Tudo bem, _porquinha_. Você venceu. Deseje-me sorte.

– Você não precisa de sorte, Sa-ku-rin-ha. Só faça o que tem de fazer. – Piscou.

.

.

Não era justo deixar Sasuke sozinho depois do que havia passado, ele não merecia ficar sem ninguém enquanto na verdade deveria estar cercado por pessoas que se importam com ele e o querem ver bem.

Por isso decidiu que esse era o melhor momento para vê-lo. Sasuke teve todo esse tempo para pensar e as coisas já deveriam estar mais calmas entre eles.

A conversa com Ino martelava em sua cabeça, ainda não sabia se essa era a melhor hora para conversarem sobre seus sentimentos, porém deixaria seu coração lhe guiar.

– Sasuke? – Ela bateu na porta. – Posso entrar?

– Hum? Entre. – Seus lábios mantinham-se em uma linha, mas Sakura tinha a certeza de que Sasuke estava sorrindo, seus olhos transmitiam isso.

– Como você está? – No começo o clima poderia parecer um pouco estranho, mas logo ele dissipou-se e deu lugar a leveza de como quando conversaram outras vezes em seu quarto.

– Cansado. Odeio hospitais.

Sakura não conseguiu decifrar o que Sasuke estava pensando, de forma alguma ele poderia ser comparado a um livro aberto que pudesse ser lido em qualquer momento. Mas também gostava disso nele, todo dia era um desafio diferente e ela sentia-se entusiasmada com a possibilidade de poder decifrá-lo.

– Pode parecer um pouco monótono quando se está como um hospede temporário. – Ela brincou com as palavras. – Mas a realidade interna do hospital é bem diferente. Inclusive, acho que sua alta será em breve, se isso te deixa mais animado. – Falou com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Ficava feliz por Sasuke estar praticamente bom, mas a partir dali seria mais difícil o ver sempre.

– Vim para medir sua pressão. – Mentiu.

Pensou nessa ideia assim que viu o _esfigmomanômetro_ no bolso de seu jaleco.

Burra, pensou.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e esperou que ela se aproximasse. Era tão bom ter ela perto de si, Sakura transmitia paz, algo que Sasuke há muito não sentia, assim como equilibrava suas inconstâncias.

A médica chegou perto até que pudesse encostar em seu braço e colocar o aparelho. Ele havia emagrecido um pouco desde a chegada ao hospital, nada que não pudesse ser revertido com uma semana de boa alimentação. Mas não podia entender como uma pessoa que tinha acabado de sair de uma guerra e viveu em condições precárias durante tanto tempo, pudesse ter uma pele tão macia.

Apenas alguns segundos foram necessários para medir a pressão de Sasuke, mas aquilo se pareciam horas. O tempo parava quando estavam juntos. Tê-lo assim, tão perto. Como desejou essa aproximação. Achava que com os anos seu anseio pudesse ser diminuído, porém estava completamente enganada. Ele havia aumentado e parecia crescer ainda mais a cada dia.

– Sakura?

– Sim?

– Me espere.

A partir daí ela entendeu.

Entendeu o que se passava na mente de Sasuke e entendia que ela deveria ser paciente, pois ele havia pedido para que ela esperasse. Pra que esperasse a descoberta que faria de si mesmo e das experiências que viveria no mundo, até que se sentisse pleno ao ponto de voltar ao seu lar e poder viver a vida ao lado dela.

Seus sentimentos floresceriam e se renovariam a cada dia a espera de Sasuke. Ela sabia que a demora valeria a pena, pois ela tinha o mais precioso dos bens, _seu coração_.


End file.
